


Under your skin

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting by Text, Fluff, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Texting, Volleyball Dorks in Love, artist!akaashi, the sappy kind, zoologist!Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: It all starts when they get given tickets for a tattoo convention.This is self-indulgent fluff along with a certain amount of sexual tension that has a tendency to develop when you're an 8 hour bus drive away.





	Under your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narootos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=narootos).



> Hi! So, this is dedicated to @narootos who is an incredible artist and whose work inspired me enough to start writing again after almost a decade of writers block. 
> 
> As such, I have no idea how this has turned out, especially since it was only supposed to be a quick 1k fic but somehow turned into...this. But I'm sort-of satisfied with it and have been editing it non-stop for the past week due to nerves, so here goes!
> 
> Un-beta'ed. All typos in the phone conversations are intentional, please let me know if you see anything else though !
> 
> Inspired by this beautiful piece by narootos

Saturday 7th April

Bokuto Koutarou was excited. He bounced on the heels of his feet, doing his best not to simply run off.

He took a moment to relish in the feeling of the warm hand he was holding, bringing it up to his lips for a brief kiss, all nimble fingers and manicured nails, attached to a tall lithe build, completed by an angular face with teal-sometimes-emerald eyes and soft messy dark locks. All this made for the most stunning person Koutarou had ever known : Akaashi Keiji.

His breath left him in a whirl as he reminded himself for the billionth time that this gorgeous, honest, smart and patient human being was his.

Holy _shit_.

He was brought back to reality by the quiet yet confident voice that belonged to the object of his inner-worship, “Bokuto, I believe the reason for coming to such a convention is to actually go inside and peruse the stalls rather than admire the exterior of the building,” Akaashi spoke, a lilt to his voice and amused fondness in those soft, perpetually focused eyes.

They were stood at the entrance to a tattoo convention, having been graciously (read: forcefully) given tickets. It had acted as a catalyst to Koutarou who had been looking into having a tattoo for a time now, only encouraged further by his partner's support.

The zoologist turns on his 1000 watt smile and laughs boisterously, “You're right, Akaashi, let's go!” and does his best to not-drag the shorter male forwards into the crowd.

As they reach the lobby, Akaashi turns to him once more, “There appears to be a map, if you want to go and find Kozume and Kuroo-san straight away.”

As it was, they'd gotten the tickets from their close friends Kuroo Testsuroo and Kozume Kenma who had, against all expectations, both dropped out of college to become tattoo artists and had just recently opened their own shop.

“Nah! Let's explore some, 'Kaashi! We have to find the inspiration for my perfect tattoo!” Koutarou exclaimed, pulling his beloved to a nearby stall, where someone was being tattooed, so they could look at the portfolio on display.

The teal-eyed man stood on his toes to place his head on Koutarou's shoulder -who was yet again reminded how adorable the other was, “I didn't think you would be looking into this kind of design, Bokuto,” he intoned.

At that, a young blonde woman with snake bites and an impressively decorated chest came over to them and addressed Koutarou, “Hey, you looking into getting a tat'? No offense but I don't think one of Sam's designs would look good on you, though I'm pretty sure anything would suit  _you_ ,” she leered, turning her focus on Akaashi.

“Nah, you're right the style isn't what I'm looking for, though I'm not sure exactly what kind of style I want ya know? Just thought the designs were pretty, is all,” Koutarou answered, ruffling his two-toned black and white hair and taking a small step back, allowing him to wrap an arm around his artist's waist, he did his best not to look too smug when Akaashi leaned against him slightly in return.

_'Success: 13%'_

She visibly deflated after Koutarou's obvious display of possessiveness but, to her credit, kept the conversation flowing “Oh, d'you have a design in mind an' where you want it then?”

Koutarou opened his mouth, ready to word-vomit his usual enthusiastic response of 'I dunno but it has to be a great horned owl because horned owls are awesome but all owls are also equally awesome and I'm going to tell you exactly why because it's my job as a zoologist to know these things and have you heard of the new conservation program over in Europe for the spotted owl,' when Akaashi beat him to it.

“He wants an owl on his left arm, something stylised,” the shorter man pressed his hand to said arm for emphasis, Koutarou flexed in response.

He was rewarded when teal glanced up at him fleetingly, pupils dilating slightly, hand lingering. 

Had Koutarou mentioned how much he loved this man yet?

Before he could get caught again in his idolizing thoughts, the owl-enthusiast vaguely heard the woman answering “Yep, no, Sam is better at realism, not too comfortable with the stylin' thingy- sorry,” and Akaashi's responding “That's fine, thank you for your time,” before being gently guided away to the next stall.

They carried on in this manner, wandering as idly as one Bokuto Koutarou ever could, stopping whenever something caught his eye -which was admittedly often- until they arrived at the stall that brought them here in the first place

“Hey hey hey!” Koutarou bounced on the soles of his feet, containing himself from actually bounding over as he remembered Akaashi mentioning that it was probably unwise to jump around while people were _wielding needles that permanently inked skin_.

Kuroo looked up from a portfolio he was organizing and crossed his tattooed arms, “Oya oya! Kenma, look what the cat dragged in,” he teased, trademark languid grin finding purchase on his face.

Kenma slowly looked up from his own work, lip-ring catching the light, and sent a half-nod in acknowledgement at the two before returning to the Pikachu he was inking into a middle aged man.

“What a surprise to see you guys here! How nice of you to pay us a visit,” Kuroo chuckled, languid smile replaced by that irritatingly smug curve of the mouth only he could pull off.

Akaashi, bless him, was quick to counter, “Kuroo-san, you made sure we were free today and gave us the tickets three months ago. You also threatened us with the beheading of Aka-chan should we not come. Though I doubt you would have followed through with the threat as Bokuto would have castrated you in retaliation, we were still unwilling to take the risk,” 'Aka-chan' being the pink stuffed owl Akaashi had gifted Koutarou for his birthday when they'd first met. It was the zoologist's most prized possession.

Kuroo's smirk turned upside down, “Bo', hate to break it to you, but your boyfriend sucks.”

“That he does Kuroo, and exceptionally well too!” Koutarou exclaimed proudly, the middle-aged man squirmed uncomfortably, Akaashi groaned and hid his face between his partner's shoulder blades, Kuroo grimaced and Kenma looked up with the hint of a smirk,

“You walked straight into that one, Tetsuro.”

-

“Aaaaah, man wasn't that awesome Akaash'?! Kuroo and Kenma sure do some neat work! I definitely want one of them tattoo me when I decide what I want!” Koutarou proclaimed as they left towards the train station, turning his head to peer at his boyfriend.

Said man nodded, looking thoughtful, the hand that wasn't being held by Koutarou's own fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, “It was interesting indeed, Bokuto. Kozume and Kuroo-san seemed to enjoy being able to work in the same space as each other, didn't they? Do you want to entrust them with the designing of your tattoo too?” Inquisitive teal eyes locked to gold,

“I've thought about it, but I ... dunno?” At the raised eyebrow he elaborated, “Well, sure, they've turned out to be awesome and I know they could draw me up somethin' neat, but I kinda want it to be a bit more... personal? Is that weird?” He worried his lip, wondering if he was being a bad friend for not wanting them to create something for him, doing his best to control the oncoming negative thoughts.

Thankfully, he had an angel-in-a-human-suit named Akaashi Keiji to look after him and keep him steady.

“It's not weird, Bokuto,” Koutarou's shoulders relaxed, “I can understand where you're coming from - even though we have known Kozume and Kuroo-san for some time now, you would rather the design come from yourself. You could see about a collaboration maybe? They do appear to listen to what their clientele want,” Akaashi told him patiently.

Koutarou nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, that's a good idea! I'll think about it.”

There was a soft, contemplative, whisper, almost taken away by the small breeze, never to be heard, “Or maybe I could think of something?” 

Let it never be forgotten that owls have exceptionally good hearing. 

The happy screech could be heard all the way back to the stall where Kuroo was trying to steal a kiss from his own partner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday June 22nd

Koutarou sprawled on his boyfriend's bed, stretching and groaning in enjoyment, his top riding up as he did so. He was finally getting the time off work for a week-long visit after not having seen each other in the past month, and was doing his best not to pout as his partner tried to finish a design that was due Monday so that they could spend the week-end work free, “Ungh, Keiji, your bed is so comfy, I wanna stay here forever.”

Said man turned from his desk, a fond smile adorning his features. He was dressed in his boxer shorts and one of the larger males t-shirts, dwarfing him slightly, showing off the dainty silver chain looping around his neck, reading glasses perched on his delicate nose.

Koutarou had to remind himself to breathe.

“Koutarou, you say that every time. You can't stay there forever - your body has basic needs and you have deadlines to attend to, not to mention, what would happen to the rufous-legged owl if you were gone?” Akaashi responded while removing his frames, trying -and failing- to sound disinterested. Really, Koutarou thought proudly, how could he with the view the artist was getting; the zoologist was wearing nothing but gym shorts and a loose tank top, displaying strong abdominal muscles and roping arms, it was a miracle the other had managed to work as long as he had,

"Ah. That reminds me," Shuffling his fingers together and ignoring the squawk coming from the bed, Koutarou's monologue on owl conservation was cut short as Akaashi added, “Have you put more thought into your tattoo design?”

Koutarou sat up using only his core power, abdominal muscles clenching in the effort, basking in the way teal eyes were drawn to the movement, “Ah! No, not really,” he admits, “haven't really had time between research and that owl-conservatory project we were working on with Konoha, and the rest of my time is spent with you, or video calling you, or texting you, or thinking about you.”

Gold eyes take the time to admire the way Keiji takes a steadying breathe, then watch as he delicately pulls something from one of the drawers labeled 'personal' and approaches the giant personification of an owl sat on the bed.

Seeing the way his teal-eyed partner was holding the sheet of paper like it was something delicate peaked Koutarou's interest and he found himself sitting up straighter, tilting his head to one side, waiting to see what it was, always happy whenever the fluffy-haired artist shared his work with him, even when it was just those scribbles on math homework back in college (those were his favorite).

The teal-eyed male handed him the paper and his own gold widened, taking it in : it was a sketch of what was obviously a great horned owl, though it was stylized and simplified somewhat -Koutarou was sure there were other artsy terms he could use, but Keiji was the one with the art degree, not him- it's wings half spread and framing the body in what could be interpreted as a lunge for prey.

“Keiji...” he felt breathless “you drew this...” Of course he had  _' **Duh** Koutarou,' _ but he still received a nod in return, Koutarou grinned a mile wide “This is amazing babe,” His words had the desired effect of setting Akaashi's face on fire, blush spreading all the way down his neck. His boyfriend was an incredible artist -obviously, it was his  _job_ \- and the elder never failed to remind him of this fact, it was just an added bonus that complimenting whatever came from those fingertips happened to make him blush like that.

A slightly shaky hand took the sketch back and the artist sat next to his larger boyfriend on the bed. Koutarou worried a little; it was unusual to see Keiji so nervous, so he waited, trying to be as quiet and patient as possible, like he did when they had a new rescue back at Tobe.

The younger took another breathe, locked teal onto gold and, with trembling hands, placed the sketch against Koutarou's left arm and waited.

The zoologist blinked, looked at his lover, then looked at the paper he was pressing against his left... ar...m...

For the second time in the span of five minutes, Koutarou had to remind himself that breathing was a necessity and that it wouldn't do to die on his boyfriend's bed - as comfortable as it was, he still wanted to wake up to the sight of sleepy-teal for a little longer.

“Is this okay? I can change it a little if you want,” Was whispered next to his ear, where Akaashi was leaning on him somewhat from pressing the design into his skin.

Koutarou gently took the sketch from those long fingers, went to place it back on the artist's desk to be sure it was safe, turned around, and promptly tackled him, half sobbing into a soft shoulder, leaning back up to press his lips to his temple, nose grazing against soft hair.

“Okay?! OKAY?!? Keiji!!! Ohmygod!! It's perfect!! _You're_ perfect! And you drew this for  _me_!!!! I love it!! I love _you_! Keiiiijiii-!!” Anything else he had to say was muffled as he was dragged into a searing kiss.

“I'm glad you like it,” was breathed against his lips as simmering teal-turned-emerald burned into his own liquefied pools of gold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday, September 20th

Akaashi Keiji was nervous, hands fidgeting steadily in the pockets of his jacket.

He took a moment to breathe in the steadily cooling air, relishing in the feeling of a sculpted arm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him loosely against a tall muscled form, completed with blazing golden eyes embedded in an open face and a wild nest of black and white-streaked hair. This picture made for the most incredible (and sometimes exasperating) person Keiji had ever known : Bokuto Koutarou.

He exhaled slowly as he remembered once more that this man was his.

And then tried not to focus too much on the muscle roping behind his neck, _ __'__ Godamnit Keiji, get a  **grip**!' _

He was brought back to reality by the rumbling voice that belonged to the object of his inner-admiration.

“Guess this is it, huh!?” Bokuto declared, his nervousness betrayed only by the slight waver in his voice and the way his eyes looked down to impassive teal in search of comfort.

They were stood in front of Cat's Eyes tattoo parlor, Kozume and Kuroo probably waiting for them on the other side of the door since Bokuto had booked the first appointment of the day - Keiji internally bemoaned the early start.

He made to take a step forward to enter the shop, but the hand around his shoulders prevented him from doing so as it's owner stayed put.

“Hey, 'Kaashi, it's okay,” The taller of the two said gently “I'm the one getting the needle stuck in my arm, you don't need to be nervous. Plus, I'm gonna hold your hand through the whole thing!” A soft kiss was pressed to his temple and he received a blinding grin, feeling his heart flutter.

 _'If only you knew'_  Keiji thought to himself. Oh well, it would be over soon - providing Kuroo could keep that big mouth of his shut long enough, that is.

They step into the shop, removing their jackets and hanging them on the coat rack. Kozume looked up from the counter, golden eyes glowing as per usual, and sent him a subtle knowing look, Keiji stared back indifferently as Kuroo came down the stairs and smirked. The artist sent him a look that clearly invited him to stay quiet.

“Mornin' love-birds! I'm surprised you made it Akaashi. When Bo' booked the opening appointment I was half expecting you to not show up,” Kuroo teased, his own gold eyes grinning.

How come he knew three people with golden eyes? Weren't they supposed to be rare?

Keiji tensed as the tattoo artist added, “Though that would kind of defeat the object of all this, right?”

“Of course 'Kaashi was gonna be here Kuroo, I want him to be here for this! And it gives me a good reason to hold his hand and stare at him !” Bokuto announced loudly.

Keiji released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and was suddenly very thankful for his lover's obliviousness.

If someone had told him years ago that he would be thankful for Bokuto Koutarou's special brand of obliviousness, he would have laughed in their face.  **Loudly.**

Kuroo simply smirks wider and guides them through to one of the two workrooms. Workroom in which there are two chairs, a tattoo station situated against each wall, “Though I must admit, this is kind of a treat for us too, we don't get to work together often, right kitten?” Kuroo adds, looking fondly over to Kozume.

Bokuto frowns at his friend in confusion, settling into the chair Kuroo had guided him to and removing his shirt as requested, the silver chain round his neck shuffling noiselessly at the movement, “Is someone else getting tattooed at the same time as me?”

Keiji's voice has decided to elope with his capacity to breathe, so he simply sits on the edge of the second chair as Kozume pretends to get his station ready, giving the teal-eyed artist time to gather himself. 

His favourite golden orbs blink inquisitively. Kuroo stays blissfully quiet.

Keiji manages to breathe in, fights down the burning in his cheeks and announces stiffly, “Yes. I am, Bokuto,”

Another blink. He briefly wonders if there were such things as were-owls. After all, were-wolves and were-cats were a thing... right?

“EEEEEEH!?!? 'Kaashi!! That's awesome!! Why didn't you tell me anything!? What are you gettin' ?” Bokuto grins wider, if possible, “This is awesome,” he repeats gently, soft gold locking with trembling teal.

Keiji smiles back in response, albeit much more reserved. He removes his top, feeling self-conscious and thankful that it's Kuroo and Kozume who are doing this and not some stranger, he then nods to the blonde who presses the prepared sheet of paper to his right upper arm, marking the skin with temporary purple so that it can bed traced over it with the needle containing the actual permanent ink.

He looks up and Kuroo has his back to them, trying his best to hide his grin and still preparing his own station and prints since Bokuto is getting a much larger tattoo than he is. Keiji's smile turns fond at the look of curiosity adorning his partner's face, “Why don't you come look?”

The elder is up in a flash, next to him in one excited leap, and Keiji turns enough that the owl-obsessed male can see the design. He watches as those golden eyes he loves so much rove over his skin and then go wide and slack-jawed as he realizes what it is he's looking at. It's silent for a while and Keiji isn't sure whether having reduced Bokuto Koutarou to stunned silence is a good or a bad thing.

And suddenly, the zoologist is crying. Keiji clenches his hands and forcefully stomps on the rising panic as soon as he sees the grin.

“Keiji...” Bokuto drapes himself over him, head nestling into the crook of the shorter one's neck, hands cradling his head, careful to avoid touching the still drying ink on his arm, squeezing him tightly and letting out a wet laugh, “We're getting matching tattoos,” is whispered breathlessly -intimately- into his neck.

Keiji breathes out, “Is this okay? I liked the idea of sharing this with you, and you brought us the necklaces, so I thought maybe you'd like it if we had matching tattoos too...” He intones quietly, referring to the matching owl pendants held by silver chains around each of their necks.

His only answer is to be held tighter and Bokuto laughing jovially, his head coming up so he can place a tender kiss to his temple and then his forehead, before finally resting his own forehead against the artist's so they can lock eyes once again, taking one of his hands in his own and bringing it up to lay silent worship to the knuckles there, “This is more than okay, Keiji! This is the best day ever. I love you so much, Akaashi Keiji, I'm the luckiest man on Earth,” Bokuto bubbled,

“Oya, you're going to have to fight me for that title bro', may I remind you that I'm dating Kozume Kenma,” Leave it to Kuroo to ruin a good moment.

Bokuto and Kuroo laugh boisterously, Keiji joining seconds later with a soft chuckle, leaving Kozume to roll his eyes at them all, unable to hide his own smile.

“Happy Birthday, Koutarou,” is whispered against grinning lips as they kiss.

__~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

Wednesday December 5th

Bokuto Koutarou sat impatiently under a shelter, awaiting the final bus that would take him to the person that had captured his heart and soul. The zoologist rubbed his eyes tiredly, having had a grueling four hour bus ride already, with another four to go. He'd usually take the plane as Tobe to Tokyo was only an hour and thirty minutes, but if he wanted this surprise to work, he needed to be able to keep constant communication with Keiji otherwise the other would grow suspicious if he sent a message and didn't get a swift response : today was their day off and the both of them had the tendency of spending it texting and e-mailing each other.

Checking his watch, he took his phone out to send a message to his better half, taking a second to admire his background again: It was a photograph of Keiji, lying on his front in bed, topless, with the sheets pooled around his hips and face half buried in the pillow under which he'd crossed his arms, the dainty chain around his neck barely visible, sleepy teal smiling fondly up at the camera.

The tattoo on his right arm in plain sight.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Happy Birthday Keiji my love!!!_ ♥ （ﾉ´∀`) _Sleep well? I miss you sooooo much_  (TдT)  _wish you were in my arms so I could watch you sleep_  
8:04 AM

His bus arrived just as he pocketed his phone, climbing in, he settled into a seat and prepared for the seemingly interminable wait. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, ecstatic to see Keiji had answered already.

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_Good morning Kou, I slept okay, thank you, and you? You already wished me happy birthday last night. Several times_    
8:11 AM

Koutarou grinned as he remembered them both staying up until gone midnight, it didn't matter that he'd had to get up two hours later to catch his first bus. His phone buzzed again.

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_I miss you too. So much._  
8:11 AM

A small bittersweet smile graced his face,  _'Soon, Keiji. Sooner than you think.'_

 **Me [ <]**  
_Hey it's okay! We'll see each other this week-end! And then we get two weeks together!_  °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
8:13 AM  
_Kenma and Kuroo are taking yuo out today right? What time? I wanna call you before. I miss your voice_ ♫  
8:14 AM

Koutarou could hear Konoha retching all the way from the lab back at Tobe's zoological park at his love-struck messages. He glanced at the time once more.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Btw, I'm surprised you're up! It's pertty early_  
8:15 AM

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_I know, but I want it to be now, the closer Saturday gets the slower time seems to move. And then those two weeks will be over too soon. I want to wake up in your arms everyday_  
8:16 AM

Koutarou feels his heart constrict, imagining with disconcerting ease the upset frown his lover would be adorning and feeling his chest squeeze even tighter. Just a few more months and he'd be joining Keiji. A few more months and his masters degree was over and he was joining the Ueno team back in Tokyo for the owl research and conservation program they were expanding.

That's what he's been telling himself for the past ten months.

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_Yes, they should be here around 11:30, we were going to get lunch before going to purchase a game Kozume wanted. Which is the reason I'm awake this early, though I have yet to even leave the bed_  
8:18 AM  
_I miss all of you_  
8:18 AM

And they said Koutarou was the sap! Keiji was just as bad when he wanted to be! He huffed in amusement and held his phone to his chest, briefly wondering if he could get there faster if he jumped off the bus and ran. He probably had the stamina, and he hadn't gone for his morning run either...

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_Extracting myself from the bed and going for a shower. I love you_  
8:20 AM

 **Me [ <]**  
_Try not to think of me too much_  (*・∀-)☆  
8:20 AM  
_I love you too_  
8:21 AM

Koutarou looked out the window, staring at the scenery and trying not to think about Keiji in the shower, head tilted up towards the stream of water, letting it run over his face and down strong shoulders, slowly trickling down to flow over the small tattoo that matched the one on his own left arm, teal eyes opening slowly, soon turning into smoldering pits of emeral-

His phone buzzed.

Koutarou blinked, half thankful for the interruption, half disappointed. He reminded himself he would get to see the real thing in a few hours.

 **[ >] KuRooster**  
_Yo! Aka said he still ok for today. All running smooth!_  (＾＾)ｂ  
8:25 AM

 **Me [ <]**  
_Hey hey hey! Thanks man you're the best! Can't wait to teh look on his face_  o(≧∇≦o)  
8:27 AM

 **[ >] KuRooster**  
_My pleasure bro_  
8:29 AM  
_I kno u would do the samefor me n Ken_  
8:30 AM  
_What time u arrive?_  
8:31 AM

Koutarou looked up to the screen on the bus that gave the rough time of arrival at each stop, waiting for his to appear and answering when it finally did.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Atm due 11:07 AM seem to be making good time though_ （＾ｖ＾）  
8:39 AM

 **[ >] KuRooster**  
_K. Will get Ken to tell Aka we'll probs be early. Make something up_  
8:42 AM

 **Me [ <]**  
_Thanks man! Can't wait to see him! And Kenma. And you. Kinda_ (－ｏ⌒)  
8:45 AM

 **[ >] KuRooster**  
_Fuck u 2 bro_  
8:47 AM

-

He was brought from his light doze as his phone alerted him of another message.

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_Done. Making coffee_  
9:08 AM  
_You know I always think of you_ ^.~  
9:08 AM

Koutarou felt his heart stutter and breathing slow. Akaashi Keiji never used emotes in normal conversations. He glanced at the time stamp, and looked up to the previous message; 8:20 AM. It seemed his brain was suffering sudden oxygen deprivation as his blood decided to rush south against his will. He bit his lip and hid his face to stop the groan that was trying to escape. Getting a boner on public transport was not what he'd had planned today.

He carefully ignores the part of his brain telling him exactly when -and where- he was planning to have a boner. His phone buzzes again and he dares to look.

 **[ >] Keiji ♥**  
_09:09_  
9:09 AM

He let out the breathe he was holding and smiled. Fondly remembering the time Keiji mentioned that seeing mirror numbers meant someone was thinking of you. He'd watched the clock for the following 42 minutes and it had become a tradition from then on.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Always._  
9:09 AM

Thinking better of letting his beloved know he was in a bus – Keiji was smart, too smart, Koutarou hardly ever took the bus – he answered the previous message, playing along.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Took your time, have fun?_  
9:10 AM

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_Much. Though your hands are a great deal better than mine_ ♥  
9:12 AM

His blood was now undecided between rushing to his groin or finding comfort in his face. He briefly considered locking himself in the bus' toilet before deciding that was probably a bad idea - as tempting as it was he didn't think it would be very polite to make the mother across from him explain any eventual 'noises' to her son. He took several calming breathes.

 **Me [ <]**  
_What I wouldn't give to have been in that shower with you_  
9:19 AM

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_Took you a while to answer... you okay?_  (•͈ ⌔•͈ ⑅)  
9:21 AM

Goddamn his lover for knowing exactly what he did to Koutarou's bloodstream!

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_I know, me too_  
9:21 AM

 **Me [ <]**  
_I was just busy imagining grabbing you by that wonderful ass of yours as you wait for the coffee to brew, picking you up and having my way with you on the counter_  
9:23 AM

He stared at his phone, legs crossed strategically. Several minutes went by and he grinned victoriously, thankful for the reprieve to get his mind and blood flow back to acceptable standards.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Now it's your turn to take a while. What's the matter babe? Can't finish what you started?_  
9:27 AM

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_I want you so bad right now_  
9:29 AM  
_I also need to calm down if I don't want to make the others uncomfortable, Kozume said they were getting here a little earlier_  
9:31 AM

Koutarou sighed in relief; crisis averted.

 **Me [ <]**  
_Oh? What time? Still need to make that call_  (◕‿ ◕ ✿ )  
9:33 AM

 **[ >] Keiji ♥ **  
_He said around 11:15, something about them having breakfast at a café so being closer_  
9:38 AM  
_Though as much as I want to hear your voice, I'm not sure it's going to do much to help me get under control just before having to see them_  
9:40 AM

Or maybe not. He was now imagining Keiji stood in the doorway to their soon-to-be-shared apartment, hair ruffled, pupils blown wide, lips parted slightly. Looking like he usually did when they'd -

He slapped his cheeks, earning him several confused and annoyed looks.

_' **Focus!** ' _

**Me [ <]**  
_You'll be fine, yuo're the master of cool and detached_ ♥ _I'll call 11 ish? Gives us time to cool until then_  
9:43 AM

 **[ >] Keiji ♥**  
_Works. Love you Koutarou_  
9:45 AM

 **Me [ <]**  
_I love you too Keiji_  
9:46 AM

Sighing happily, Koutarou shuffled around to get comfortable and set an alarm for 10:58 as a precaution, he then retrieved his laptop from his bag to get some work done.

-

He got off the bus at 11:04, gathering his bag he bounced on his feet a little to dispel some of the excess energy before pressing speed dial 1 and starting the short walk towards Keiji's apartment building, making sure to keep a slow pace so as to not sound out of breathe and rise suspicions.

It picked up before the second tone and he was greeted by an almost breathless _“Hey,”_

Koutarou grinned, gods, that _voice!_

“Hey hey yourself,”

_“So, you know what I've been up to, what did you do this morning?”_

“Well, it was raining,” He'd checked “So I didn't feel up for a run, decided to hit the gym for an extra half hour instead, had a shower, sent you a good mornin' text and spent most of the rest of my time talking to you. Managed to get a lil' work done between then and now,” There was a whoosh of static he'd learned to interpret as a sigh,

_“It's your day off and you still find time to research, you owl-obsessed workaholic,”_

“Yeah, but I'm your workaholic," A pause, "Hypocrite,” He was rewarded with a small bark of laughter,

 _“I sure am, some couple we make. Workaholics, the both of us,”_ Koutarou grinned wider, checking his watch as he reached the apartment building: 11:07.

He pressed the button for Keiji's flat, heart beating wildly - this was the part most likely to fall apart: when he knew people were coming over, the artist usually didn't check who it was and unlocked the building door for them (much to his older partner's repeated concerns), that didn't mean it was a guarantee though. He heard the bell ring over the static of the line.

“That Kuroo and Kenma?” He inquires, palms sweaty.

 _“Yeah, they're even earlier than planned,”_  another whoosh of static, _“I wanted to talk to you a little longer,”_  The sound of the electronic lock unlatching sounds next to him and Koutarou quickly opens it and gets as far away from the door as possible, hoping the noise didn't make it through the line,

“It's fine Keij', I'll call you again as soon as you get in, that way you'll have things to talk about too. Kinda unfair if you just get to listen to me talk about work, huh?” He hopes the slight breathlessness from the adrenaline pulsing through his body doesn't sound through the phone.

 _“I suppose you're right. Okay, they'll be up any minute now, have a nice day Kou, remember to set an alarm to eat if you start working again,”_  Koutarou looked to the heavens in silent prayer, could Akaashi Keiji  _be_  more perfect?

“You too babe, I love you so much, I'm sorry I'm not there for your birthday, say hi to Kenma and Kuroo for me!”

He hangs up after another brief farewell and completely foregoes the elevator, choosing instead to sprint madly towards the stairwell, dashing up the four flights of stairs as if he did it everyday - which he kinda did, this muscle mass wasn't going to keep itself now, was it?

Reaching flat number 405 he takes two point five seconds to compose himself and rings the doorbell. He barely has another five seconds before the door opens gently, the beautiful man behind it looking down distractedly as he finishes slipping his shoes on, “Hello Kuroo-san, Kozume, I hope you'r-” Koutarou is greeted by wide teal eyes, shock written all over the usually impassive face, soft lips parting as his jaw goes slack, 

"Hey hey," the taller intones softly, he feels his eyes watering, but that's okay, because within the next second tears have sprung into Keiji's own pools, and suddenly they're a tangle of limbs, clinging to each other desperately.

“Kou! You- You're-!  _Koutarou!_ ” Koutarou squeezes harder, lifting the smaller off the ground slightly as he does.

They part enough to take each other in, and the zoologist slides his hands down slender arms to hold his partner's nimble hands, leaning down to lay a kiss in silent worship to his artist's upper right arm.

“Happy Birthday, Keiji,” he whispers against the owl resting permanently under the skin of the soft navy sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you are! I hope they're aren't too many discrepancies.
> 
> Thank you for reading ! Please don't hesitate do give me feedback and constructive criticism, it's much appreciated  
> Bokuto's tattoo : insp insp  
> Necklaces :


End file.
